


sometimes the future can be a little scary

by Melissy123



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Appearances from the rest of GOT7, Gen, M/M, contract discussions because it's getting to that time, mum and dad are just a bit stressed and miscommunications occur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:33:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24489031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melissy123/pseuds/Melissy123
Summary: Jinyoung asks how contract negotiations are going.Jaebeom thinks he wants to leave.Instead of talking about it, they decided to leave it and be miserable instead.(Mark thinks they're incredibly stupid).
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung
Comments: 3
Kudos: 118





	sometimes the future can be a little scary

**Author's Note:**

> I'm having way too much fun writing GOT7 fanfics at the moment. We've gone from zero to about 50 different ideas floating around. 
> 
> I apologise for any mistakes! I try and edit it but I always miss stuff.

"Have you spoken to everyone about contracts next year?" asked Jinyoung, his voice quiet. It was a cool afternoon, a loud breeze blowing against the building of Jaebeom's apartment. It had been so long since Jaebeom had invited him to stay at his place, it had been even longer since their schedules had both allowed for it. 

They had all moved out years ago, but a part of him was still a little bit sad that they didn't all live in the dorm anymore. Sometimes he missed the chaos, though the notifications on his phone told him the chaos would never be that far. Just the thought of it brought a wry smile to his face. Whenever filming ended and he checked his phone, there would always be message after message. Usually in the group chat, sometimes individually. 

His members were loud and crazy, but he loved them. 

The man he had his arms wrapped around perhaps just a little bit more then the others. 

Jaebeom had looked tired when he had arrived, barely making it through dinner before his eyes had started to slip shut. Jinyoung might have scolded him for not looking after himself, but a part of him felt guilty for not checking in on him more often. They laid out on the couch, snuggled tightly next to each other. Jinyoung had been scared when they moved out that things might change between them. Their friendship, their relationship, whatever it was, had always been such an unsaid thing, what would happen when they no longer lived together? They had been together for so many years, what if it changed everything? It was not as if they ever discussed their relationship. 

It just... was. 

Sometimes they dated other people, sometimes they didn't, though thinking about it, Jinyoung realised that neither had dated anyone in a while. Here they were, in Jaebeom's apartment, wrapped in each other's arms instead. Jinyoung thought that if Jaebeom were to find someone else now, were to date someone, he almost certainly would have been jealous. He used to pretend he wasn't in the past, but now, there was no denying it. He would be jealous.

He would hate it. 

Maybe they should have spoken about what they were, Mark used to think they should (he still did). Whenever Jinyoung would come out of Jaebeom's room in the morning, instead of his own, the oldest of them would give him _that_ look. A look that said they were both incredibly stupid if they thought they were just friends. Sometimes Jaebeom needed support though, he needed someone to lean on and before GOT7, before everything, that had always been Jinyoung, it was still Jinyoung. 

It would always be Jinyoung. 

But they had little under a year before their contracts expired and he thought they all would have had a discussion on it by now. He expected a dinner, or a team meeting. There had been nothing, and Jinyoung couldn't help but ask. Did the others get alternate offers too? A chance at a different path? They had all moved out, they were getting older, were things about to change again? 

He wondered if their leader could feel his heart beating in his chest, noticed the arms tightening around his waist. 

Jinyoung didn't want to leave, he would never want to leave but with his acting career taking off, there had of course been other options available to him should he need them. Did Jackson want to base himself in China? Did Mark want to go home? If they were going to leave, he would need options. Maybe they could work out something like Ravi did, who did not renew his contract but still remained in VIXX, like Taecyeon did, who decided not to renew his contract with JYP, but still remained in 2PM. 

Jaebeom shifted in his arms, and Jinyoung looked up to meet his gaze. He still looked tired, but there was a content air to him now. There was no restless energy, just a warmth that Jinyoung continued to cling too. "Contracts?" he asked, quietly. "Why do you ask, Jinyoungie? You don't need to worry, it's being discussed." 

He was calm, but Jinyoung knew the other was aware that he was prying for a reason. Some of the warmth held an edge to it now and he longed to take the question back, to save it for another day but it was too late now. "I just hadn't heard anything yet, not from you or the others. Are they-" He broke off with a frown, unsure how to continue on without ruining the atmosphere. It had been so long since they had been together like this, he didn't want to ruin it but the question had slipped out before he could think about it. 

"They'll re-sign of course, we're not going to break up in our seventh year, I'd like to think we won't break up ever." His voice was soft, but there was a flash in his eyes that had Jinyoung diving to hide against his neck, to breathe in the familiar scent he knew all too well. "Don't you think, Jinyoung-ah?" 

"You spoke to the others, but not me?" 

"I didn't think I had too until we got to the finer details." There was a pause. "Do I have to, Jinyoung?" 

Maybe he was silent for a second too long, maybe Jaebeom just knew him all too well. The arms that held him disappeared and Jinyoung moved to allow the other to sit up. The warmth disappeared and Jinyoung suddenly felt cold. He reached out, but he saw the tension lining Jaebeom's body, the stiffness in his shoulders and his hand fell back to his side. He shouldn't have said anything, he should have trusted him to work everything out. It made it seem like he wanted to leave, it made it seem like he didn't want to be in GOT7 anymore and he did, he would always want to be in GOT7 if he could. 

"It's not like that," Jinyoung whispered, his throat tight. "Of course I went to renew our contracts-"

"I know you want to do more acting, I was ensuring all of that would be in your contract and everyone else's should they want to pursue that path but if you want to focus on it, if you want to find a different-"

"No!" said Jinyoung, quickly. No matter how long they had been together, no matter what secrets they shared, how close they were, Jaebeom still doubted himself. It made him pull away and Jinyoung didn't want him to pull away, he wanted him to hold on to him as tightly as he possibly could. Perhaps that was another conversation they ought to have, but Jinyoung didn't have the mental capacity to think about that right now. "No, of course not, never. I just- I wasn't sure what was going on, if the others were thinking about- well, it doesn't matter, it doesn't matter I promise, I know you'll look after us." 

Jaebeom pushed himself to his feet, refusing to look at Jinyoung as he started to clean. "If you want a shorter contract," he started, his voice detached. "I can discuss it with management." 

Jinyoung followed after him, grabbing him by the wrist and holding him still. He took the plates and put them down on the bench (a little rougher then he intended). Jaebeom frowned, but didn't say anything. The distance between them felt vast, Jinyoung could practically see the wall that Jaebeom had thrown between them. He had had non-stop filming for days, he didn't want to do this now, he just wanted to wrap himself in Jaebeom's warmth and stay there. Of all the things to bring up, why did it have to be their contracts? Jinyoung moved his hand from Jaebeom's wrist, to his hand, lacing their fingers together, gripping on for dear life. "I don't want a shorter contract, I don't want to go anywhere that you guys aren't," said Jinyoung, his voice firm. "But if I had too, if the others-"

"You know they wouldn't want to break up though," said Jaebeom. "They have always said they want to stay together, that hasn't changed. You are the only one that has questioned me, the others all thought I was stupid for asking them. I didn't even think I would need to ask you." 

Jaebeom tried to pull his hand away but Jinyoung clung on, desperately. "You didn't, you don't. I just wanted to be prepared for the worst case scenario, I didn't like it, I didn't want too, but I had to know I had options, Jaebeomie. I don't want to leave, not ever. Why would I lie to you?" Jaebeom looked away. "Forget I asked, okay? It was a stupid question. I've had a lot of filming, I haven't been sleeping much, blame it on my tired brain, okay?" Jinyoung tugged on his hand, tried to pull him back towards the couch. "It's cold, hyung, let's watch a movie. I was warm before, let's just forget-" 

Jaebeom sighed, "It's fine, Jinyoungie, I have some work to do anyway. You should go home and get some sleep."

Jinyoung panicked, his heart rate picking up. No, he couldn't leave like this. It was too awkward, this wasn't how this day was supposed to go. "But-" 

The older offered him a small smile (forced), pulling his hand away. "Really, it's fine, Jinyoung-ah. We'll catch up another time, okay?" 

He watched Jaebeom retreat into the kitchen, resume cleaning the dishes. He did not look at him again and Jinyoung stayed frozen to the spot. What had even happened? How had everything gone downhill so easily? He was barely even aware as he closed the door behind him, as he took the elevator down to the basement and slipped into his car. This wasn't supposed to be how their day went, he had been so warm before. Jinyoung had the strong urge to cry but he held it back. It was fine, everything between them was fine, wasn't it? 

* * *

It wasn't. 

When preparations for their comeback started, it was abundantly clear that it wasn't. Jinyoung shouldn't have put this off, now all the members knew that something was wrong. They knew them better then anyone else, they knew when they had fought. If it could even be called that. 

It had been a while since their last comeback but because of Jinyoung, instead of excitement, there was a heavy cloud over the practice rooms. It wasn't the first time they had had a disagreement, nor would it be the last. The members were well versed in recognising the signs. 

Jaebeom was usually stricter, his patience thinner. Where Jinyoung would usually step in, he held back, unwilling to interfere. Where the pair might be playful, they were careful and distant instead. Jinyoung wanted to laugh, wanted to hug Jaebeom from behind as he held him back from the members. He wanted the kids to be able to play around, to not be wary. He wanted Mark to stop staring at him with that questioning look. 

Needless to say, none of what Jinyoung wanted happened. 

"What happened?" Mark whispered, as practice mercifully came to an end and Jaebeom made some excuse or another to leave before anyone else could. Of course, it was highly likely he did have meetings to get too, but that didn't make it hurt any less. 

Jinyoung just groaned into his hands. 

Maybe they sensed his mood too, because the others were all quieter then usual, muttering amongst themselves on the other side of the room. Youngjae was shooting him concerned looks, Yugyeom and Bambam clearly trying their absolute hardest not to do the same. Only Mark had been brave enough to approach him, though it wasn't the first time the oldest of them had had to step in and calm things down. He was the only one that could, he was the only one that had the authority and the patience. Some of the fans (if they could be called that for doubting their strength as seven) often wondered what it was that Mark contributed to the group. They didn't realise how important he was in keeping the peace, in controlling the kids when Jaebeom and Jinyoung were too tired, in keeping a watchful eye over Jaebeom and Jinyoung too. Who else would step in when they fought? When things became tense? They might have known each other the longest, they might have been best friends, but they weren't perfect.

Especially not when Jinyoung screwed everything up. 

"Jinyoung-ah," said Mark, firmly. 

"It's nothing," muttered Jinyoung, refusing to lift his head from his hands. "I'll fix it hyung, it's fine." 

"It's not nothing, Jinyoungie. I haven't seen Jaebeom this angry with you in years and you know the kids get worried when you two fight." Jinyoung muttered something unintelligible even to his own ears and he heard Mark sigh. " _Jinyoung_."

"I asked him about the contract negotiations," relented Jinyoung, still refusing to look at the other. "It- I made it sound like I want to leave." 

There was a long silence, and Jinyoung could hear Yugyeom explaining one particular move in their dance to Jackson, the occasional retort from Bambam. His heart beat loudly in his ears because he knew what Mark was going to ask next even without looking at him. 

"Do you?" asked Mark, quietly. 

Jinyoung's head snapped up, "No!" His voice echoed through the practice rooms and the other members looked over. He avoided their curious gazes, instead locking eyes with Mark. "No," he said, again, quieter. "Why would you think I would?" 

"Why would he think you would?" Mark countered. 

"Because I asked! Because he didn't think I would need to know the details, that I would need more information because he was that confident in me," Jinyoung sighed, feeling the exhaustion in his bones, the tiredness in his body. It was no surprise that he hadn't been sleeping well, not with Jaebeom hardly speaking to him, hardly even looking at him whenever they were together. "Because I might have implied that I'd had other offers even if I never intended to take them, because it shook his faith in me. I didn't mean to, hyung! Why was no one else curious? Why did no one else ask about what was happening? All we knew was that negotiations had started and Jaebeom was working on them, that he would let us know when he knew more. That was months ago, why was I the only one to question our contracts and what was happening with them?" 

"Because not everyone else was getting the kind of offers you were getting, or are getting?" Jinyoung glared at him, but Mark met his look calmly. "Well, it's true isn't it? You wanted to know if you needed a backup. Most of us don't have backups, and maybe you asking doesn't mean anything, but all Jaebeommie wants it to keep us together. He is likely more stressed then anyone, even you, know and you asking scared him. It made him get in his own head, it made his faith waver, it made him anxious. We can't be GOT7 if we lose a member-" Jinyoung was about to argue, was about to reinforce the fact that _he never intended to leave_ , but Mark held up a hand, silencing him before he could. "I know you won't leave, I know that, we all know that, even Jaebeom. But you asking made him question himself, made him question you. None of us asked because we knew he would say what needed to be said whenever it needed to be said, we trusted that, we weren't worried, not even Jackson whose contract is more intricate with his separate activities and his label. He knows that he will get a chance to review if needed but that chances are, Jaebeom will sort most of it out before it even comes back to us. So why did you feel the need to ask? Of all people, you should have trusted him to do what needed to be done." 

"I do," whispered Jinyoung, his throat growing tight, his fists clenching at his side.

Mark noticed, reaching out to place a hand on his shoulder, "So why did you ask?" 

"Maybe I was scared about what everyone else wanted to do, maybe the fear of that curse getting to us played with my head too. I know no one wants to leave, but like you hyung, you've been away from home for so long and-"

"I have," agreed Mark, his voice soft. "But this is my home too, you guys are my family too. Do I wish I got to see my parents and my siblings more? Of course. But I couldn't leave one family just to return to another, that would hurt too. I know Jackson and Bambam feel the same way, and I know you're just worried cause we're at the stage in our careers where things don't get any easier. If you were worried, you should have come and talked to me, Jinyoungie. You don't need to hold it all in." He rolled his eyes, "I suppose I tell Jaebeom that too, but he never listens. You two think you're so strong, but you're allowed to feel scared sometimes too. I'm sure you only get more anxious when Jaebeom keeps things from you, I think you were probably worried about him too when you asked, worried he was bottling all of his stress away." 

"I always worry he bottles everything up," muttered Jinyoung. "I still wish I hadn't said anything though. We hadn't had a quiet moment together in so long and I went and ruined it all. Now he won't talk to me, now he won't go near me." His chest burned. It hurt, it hurt more then he was willing to admit out loud but Mark seemed to understand without him saying it.

"I'm not even going to attempt to understand the intricacies of the relationship you two have, it's baffled us all for too long but you know the only reason he is so angry is because he can't even stand to imagine GOT7 without you. You and I both know that while he would forge on if something happened, if god forbid you left, which I know you're not going to, nothing would ever be the same to him if we lost you. You two started this years before the rest of us were in the picture, to even imagine you not being in GOT7 anymore probably scared the shit out of him. So rather then even risk getting hurt-"

"He's pushing me away," finished Jinyoung. It wasn't as if he hadn't thought about it, it wasn't as if he didn't know, he just wasn't sure how he was meant to fix it. If Jaebeom didn't want to listen, then he wouldn't, that was just a fact. 

"He just needs reassurance," said Mark, sounding more confident then he ought to. "Talk to him, Jinyoung, or this will be a very long promotion period for all of us. It can't go on like this, there is bound to be someone that notices." 

"I don't know how too, he won't listen to me, hyung!" 

Mark fixed him with a long look. "You are the only one he will listen too." The older of them squeezed his shoulder, comfortingly. "Talk to him, you need it as much as he does, you look like you're about to collapse, Jinyoungie." 

"I'm fine, I'll be fine."

"No, you won't. Neither of you will, so deal with it before one of you breaks, okay?" 

"Hyung..." 

"Stop avoiding this, you can't, it won't fix itself, you have to be the one to do that. If you're going to be stubborn about it, just look at them." Mark glanced over his shoulder, and Youngjae, Yugyeom and Bambam all looked away quickly, acting as if they hadn't been watching, hadn't been trying to listen in. Jackson tilted his head to the side, an eyebrow raised but he didn't say anything. "Think of your children, Jinyoungie." 

Jinyoung rolled his eyes, but he did not refute the claim. He couldn't, that was how their little family functioned, everyone knew it, the members, the fans everyone. He was the mother of these crazy, wild, not-so-little children and as annoying and frustrating as they could be sometimes, he didn't want them to worry. And he knew that was exactly what they were doing, that they were worrying. It was what they always did when Jinyoung and Jaebeom fought. They got that little bit quieter, that little bit more reserved. 

He sighed, deeply. 

"I'll talk to him tonight," said Jinyoung. Mark gave him a small smile, squeezing his shoulder again before drifting away to the others. Jinyoung tried to will his racing heart to calm. He would talk to Jaebeom, or at least he would try too, but there was still that lingering fear that it would make no difference, that the other would not hear him out, that he would continue to push him away. 

What would he do then?

What would he do if Jaebeom didn't believe him? 

* * *

_'Hyung, can we talk?'_

_'Jaebeom-ah.'_

_'Jaebeommie.'_

_'Yah, Lim Jaebeom, don't ignore me! We have to talk about this.'_

_'... please talk to me, Jaebeom.'_

_'I miss you.'_

His doorbell rang for the second time and Jinyoung grumbled, forcing himself out of bed, willing his sore muscles to move. He had hoped that if he ignored whoever it was, that they would leave him alone. Jinyoung didn't want to talk to anyone right now, he only wanted to talk to one person and he refused to answer his messages and refused to answer his calls. He just wanted to be alone, he just wanted to mope around in peace. 

And then he saw who it was at his door.

Jaebeom's face was displayed clearly on the monitor, his eyes as tired as Jinyoung felt, his shoulders slumped slightly. Jinyoung had the sudden urge to cry, he didn't know why, he didn't entirely understand the rush of feelings that went through him, all he knew was that Jaebeom was there, he wasn't avoiding him. He lurched forward, swinging the door open with more force then was necessary.

"Hyung..." 

Jaebeom's eyes flickered, his head turning down. "Hey," he said, quietly. "Can I come in?"

Jinyoung moved aside instantly, without question. He didn't even know why the other had asked, surely he knew the answer? "You know the code, you could have let yourself in," he said, his voice remaining steady despite the emotions bouncing around inside him. 

Jaebeom slipped out of his shoes, shuffling inside. "I know, but given how things have been recently..." He trailed off with a frown, glancing back at Jinyoung frozen in place. "I thought I should ask this time."

"Why didn't you reply to any of my messages?" he whispered, the hurt bleeding through the facade he tried so hard to keep in place. "Why didn't you answer my calls?" 

"Jinyoung-"

"You've been avoiding me!"

"We've been avoiding each other," Jaebeom shot back. The older shook his head, moving further into the apartment, forcing Jinyoung to follow. "I'm sorry, I overreacted." His voice was cool, too cool. Jinyoung narrowed his eyes, grabbing the other by the wrist and turning him around to face him. 

"That's not how you really feel."

Jaebeom raised an eyebrow, "And how do I really feel, Jinyoung-ah?"

"Betrayed, anxious, angry," he said, knowingly. Jaebeom's eyes flickered, and Jinyoung tightened his grip on the other's wrist, afraid he would put distance between them again, afraid he would try and pull away. "I don't doubt that you wanted to come here, you wouldn't be here if you didn't, but maybe you're not ready to talk about how you really feel. We have our comeback soon, I guess you just wanted to come here and try and put a bandaid over everything. You're angry with me, hyung, don't act like you aren't." Jinyoung held his gaze, the tension between them palpable. The air was heavy, Jinyoung felt like he couldn't breathe. "How did I do? Was I right?" 

"You know me too well, I suppose," said Jaebeom, his voice quiet. "But you weren't entirely right. I'm not here to put a bandaid on everything Jinyoung-ah, I'm here because you said you missed me... and I missed you too." 

Jinyoung sucked in a sharp breath. "Then why did you lie to me?"

"Because maybe I don't want to fight, maybe I don't want to think about why I was angry in the first place." 

Jinyoung let his hand fall from Jaebeom's wrist, "I'm sorry, hyung," he said, shaking his head. "I should have trusted you, I do trust you, I will always trust you, I just let my worries get the best of me. My worries about our future, my worries about what the other members wanted, my worries about you shouldering all this alone. I should have known better, I shouldn't have said anything." Jinyoung bit his lip, the anxiety settling deep into his heart. He hated it when they fought, everything felt wrong when they fought (which said a lot about their relationship but again, that was something to deal with on another day). "I'm sorry, you know I would never want to leave the group. You know that, right?" His voice broke slightly in his desperation but Jinyoung didn't care, he was past caring at this point. Jinyoung felt the tears welling up in his eyes, the stress of it all finally getting to him, the exhaustion of the last few weeks. The physical toll of their practice sessions took root with the mental toll of the last few weeks and Jinyoung was just tired, he was so tired. "Seven or nothing, it will always be seven or nothing. I don't care if I become the best actor in Korea, I will always be GOT7's Park Jinyoung. I'm sorry if I made you think otherwise, I'm sorry for not believing in you even for the briefest of moments. I didn't want to lose what we are now, I don't want us to go our separate ways, I was scared it would happen whether I wanted it too or not, I had to know I had some control, hyung. It didn't mean I wanted to leave, it would never mean that, I swear. I could never leave GOT7, I could never leave you."

Jaebeom's eyes softened and he let out a sigh, reaching out to take Jinyoung's hand. He pulled hard, and Jinyoung went to him with no resistance, stumbling as his body collided with the older. He buried his head deep into his oversized hoodie, breathing in his scent, trying not to choke on the sobs that threatened to claw their way out. He was usually more composed then this, even if it involved Jaebeom he was usually able to keep himself together. But not this time, this time had been drawn out too long, straining every inch of composure he had until there was nothing left. Jaebeom rubbed his hand in circles on his back, and Jinyoung allowed himself to cling on tightly, to relish in the warmth and comfort Jaebeom provided. 

He didn't know how long he stood there, but he didn't care either. For the first time in weeks, Jinyoung felt like he could breathe again.

"I know," said Jaebeom, his soft voice breaking through the silence. "I know you couldn't leave us, maybe I let my fears get the better of me too. I'm sorry, Jinyoungie."

"It doesn't matter," Jinyoung muttered into his shoulder. "It's done, let's just forget about it." 

Jaebeom wrapped his arms around him, holding him even closer, "Okay." 

"But- but next time, just, don't keep me out of the loop. You don't need to shoulder this alone, you don't need to carry your anxieties and fears alone. If you do that, it only makes me worry more."

"Okay."

"You say okay, but I'm sure I've told you this before," said Jinyoung, scoldingly. He felt him chuckle, he felt his entire body move. "I mean it Lim Jaebeom."

"I know you do, Nyoungie. I'll try and remember next time." 

"Good, you better." 

"And as for everything else, no matter what, I know we will all stay together. I know that GOT7 will always be seven. Even if things change a little one day, even if we don't see each other as much as we did in our early days, we will always be GOT7, and it will always be seven or nothing so don't you worry either, okay?"

Jinyoung felt that last little knot of worry in his heart unravel, felt his muscles relax. His legs wobbled, and he felt Jaebeom's grip on him tighten, shouldering some of his weight. Jinyoung turned his head, his lips brushing the skin of Jaebeom's neck, ever so briefly. If Jaebeom noticed, he didn't say anything. "Okay," Jinyoung whispered. "It's a deal." 

"Come on," said Jaebeom, moving them towards the bedroom. "You're tired, let's get you to bed, we still have practice tomorrow." 

Jinyoung whined, unwilling to let go of him just yet. If any of the others saw him like this, they would never let him live it down but as it was, they were alone. They were alone and he was warm and comfortable and no where near ready to let go of Jaebeom just yet. "Hyung, I'm fine, really." 

He could hear the amusement in Jaebeom's voice, even if he couldn't see it on his face. "You might be fine but I'm tired and it's late." There was a long pause. "Can I stay here tonight, Jinyoungie? We can go to practice tomorrow together." 

Jinyoung pulled back slightly, meeting Jaebeom's eyes. He did look tired, and it was certainly easier for him to stay with him rather then drive back to his own apartment. It wasn't like it would be the first time one of them had stayed with other, it just felt different this time around. Maybe it was because of everything that had happened recently, or maybe it was because Jaebeom had asked altogether. They hardly ever asked, it usually just ended up that way. Jaebeom falling asleep on the couch, Jinyoung falling asleep during movie night, one of them crawling into the other's bed during their dorm days when they couldn't sleep. This shouldn't have felt different, but it did. Jinyoung was too tired to dwell on it, he just nodded and Jaebeom smiled. 

They crawled into his large, wrinkled bed, and Jinyoung wrapped himself around Jaebeom once more. The elder held him tightly, both of them letting out a breath. 

It was so warm. 

Jinyoung felt his eyes slip shut. He vaguely wondered why they didn't do this every night, why he couldn't be this comfortable after every practice, every schedule, every night of filming. But his brain was too fuzzy to think about it for long, was too lost to the comfort Jaebeom gave. It didn't matter, all that mattered was that he was there now. 

If they woke up a little later then usual and had to rush to practice the next morning, then neither one of them complained about it.

It was worth it. 

**Author's Note:**

> *hides behind hands* 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
